Werewobsession
by Zofiae
Summary: "Bonjour. Vous avez une barbe et des cheveux drôlement longs. Quand vous serez vieux, vous ressemblerez sans aucun doute au Père Noël." Voilà ce que j'ai dit la première fois que j'ai rencontré Albus Dumbledore.


Titre : Werewobsession.

Auteur : Zofiae

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Remus / OC (Pas de Mary Sue !)

Rating : T, au cas où.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté le personnage principal.

Note de l'Auteur : Salut à tout le monde ! Le résumé qui vous a amené ici n'a presque aucun rapport avec la fiction, mais il y a quand même un lien, je suis pas totalement cinglée. En fait ça a un rapport avec le caractère de mon personnage principal. Bref, même si c'est ma première fiction, je vous demanderai de ne pas être indulgent. Si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas cohérent, pas assez aéré, ou toute autre remarque du genre, n'hésitez pas. D'ailleurs, j'encourage les reviews constructives ;)

* * *

C'était la rentrée. J'étais plus qu'anxieuse. En fait, j'étais carrément angoissée. J'avais dit à ma mère de ne pas m'accompagner, j'avais 17 ans après tout. Elle était donc restée dans la voiture.

Je ré-examinai mon ticket : "Quai 9 3/4". Je soupirai. N'auraient-ils pas pu faire plus simple ? Comment était-je censée savoir où était ce fichu quai ?... Sûrement entre le 9 et le 10. Les deux quais étaient bondés de moldus. Je vis soudain un garçon de 14 ans, tout au plus, foncer dans un mur. Je voulais l'en empêcher quand il le traversa entièrement.

Silence dans ma tête.

Avais-je rêvé ? Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Je cherchai autour de moi quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'un sorcier. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. En même temps, il était tôt. Je ne voulais pas arriver quand tout le monde serait là. Je m'avançai vers un petit groupe de 4 garçons qui rigolaient.

« Euh... Excusez-moi...

Ils se retournèrent et me jaugèrent, quand l'un d'eux, un garçon brun à lunettes s'avança et dit d'un air négligent :

- Tu veux un autographe ?

- Non. Répliquais-je sèchement.

- Que veux-tu ? Me demanda le plus grand des quatre, un garçon aux cheveux châtains, avec un sourire bienveillant mais un peu faux.

- Je cherche à aller sur le quai 9 3/4.

- Tu... Ne sais pas comment y aller ? Mais comment venais-tu si tu ne prenais pas le train ? Tu n'es quand même pas en première année...

- Je te trouve bien curieux. Réponds-moi juste.

- Il faut…

- Foncer dans le mur là-bas. M'indiqua le troisième des garçons, avec les cheveux mi-longs noirs et une allure négligée.

- Tu mens. Mais merci de la confirmation. »

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Je pris de l'élan et fonçai dans le mur dans lequel j'avais vu disparaître le garçon de tout à l'heure. Les quatre paires d'yeux, je le pariais, étaient fixées sur moi.

Je débouchais sur un long quai, au moins quatre fois plus long que celui moldu. Un tout aussi long train rouge, le "Poudlard Express", attendait patiemment onze heures. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'élèves, accompagnés de leur famille.

J'entrai dans le train, marchai jusqu'à temps d'atteindre le compartiment le plus éloigné possible, et m'engouffrai dedans en prenant soin de fermer les stores et d'ensorceler la porte. Pas de dérangement possible. Je m'endormis, espérant rester loin de la réalité quelques heures...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le train ralentissait. Je me dépêchai de mettre ma robe de sorcière. Je sortai du train dans les premières, et me dépêchai de rejoindre l'homme - ou plutôt le Géant - qui faisait signe aux premières années. Je décidai d'entamer de suite la conversation :

« Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle élève. Je sais que vous avez été prévenu de mon arrivée et de... Ma particularité, disons.

- Ah oui, bonjour, miss.

- Je suis juste venue vous demander si je pouvais arriver au château en calèche... Comme toutes les 7èmes années. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on me remarque.

- Euh... Dumbledore...

- Je vous attendrais devant le château et il ne m'arrivera rien. S'il vous plaît !

- C'est d'accord... Pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

- Je ne peux vous le garantir, mais j'essaierai. A plus tard, et merci. Vous me paraissez très sympathique.

- De rien, je te comprends » Répondit-il en rougissant.

Je m'éloignais de lui et vis les premières années me regarder bizarrement, ayant apparemment suivi la conversation mais n'ayant rien compris. Tant mieux.  
Je me dirigeai vers les calèches. Un groupe d'étudiants faisaient du bruit derrière moi. Je me dépêchai de monter dans la calèche avant qu'ils ne me voient. Je respirai difficilement ; j'étais anxieuse. Dans moins d'une heure, je serai confrontée aux regards de toute l'école, pourquoi quelques malheureux élèves me faisaient autant... Peur ?

« Je sais que c'est toi, Lily jolie ! Brailla... Le brun de King's Cross.

Silence.

- Ce n'est manifestement pas...

- Bouge tes fesses, Cornedrue ! Tu es gros, tout le monde le sait, mais faut pas exagérer !

Le garçon à lunettes tomba pitoyablement à mes pieds, et fut enjambé par un garçon tout aussi étonné de me voir... Qu'il en tomba également. Encore des pitres de mauvais goût.

- Pourriez-vous vous en aller ? Vous m'ennuyez et je préfèrerais rester seule. » J'avais fait preuve de toute la politesse dont j'étais pourvue.

Ils se relevèrent et me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas habitués à se faire expédier aussi rapidement. Ils se reprirent et s'assirent en souriant. Un sourire un peu sadique, s'ailleurs. Les deux autres les suivirent. Je soufflai profondément.

« Laisse-moi faire les présentations. Je suis Sirius Black. Voici James Potter, Remus Lupin et... Peter Pettigrew. Et toi, tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la fille de la gare ? Comment as-tu su que je mentais ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? Fit-il, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, oui, je l'ai su, c'est tout, et je ne sais pas, dis-je en montrant mon uniforme aux couleurs de Poudlard. Puis-je vous poser également quelques questions ?

- Si tu veux savoir si je suis toujours aussi beau...

- Non, je ne voulais pas savoir ça. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas mon genre. Je voulais juste savoir si vous saviez la fermer ? » Dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Black et Potter essayèrent de protester, mais Lupin les gratifia d'un coup de coude. La fin du trajet se passa dans une atmosphère un peu trop calme à mon goût. Quand la calèche s'arrêta, je me précipitai dehors. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'air trop étouffant. Comme promis à Hagrid, j'attendis devant le château. Ils arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes après.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis ! A bientôt ;) !


End file.
